Conventional methods of electroplating or electroless plating use a liquid electrolyte with an anode and a cathode. The metal ion from the electrolyte is deposited on to the cathode when an electric potential is applied. Electroless plating immerses an object in a hazardous electroplating bath. Electroless deposition is used to deposit metal on conductive or nonconductive surfaces through an autocatlytic reaction through which metal is deposited without the application of electric potential. Another alternative electroplating process is called brush plating that uses a cloth covered brush plating wand that can be dipped in electroplating solution. A potential is applied between the wand and the depositing surface. Brush plating is similar to painting wherein a wand or cloth covered wand or brush wetted with electrolyte can be brushed on the surface to deposit metal.
There are several drawbacks on current state of the art electroplating, electroless plating and brush plating. One of the biggest drawbacks of electroplating, brush plating or electroless plating is the use of toxic and hazardous liquid electrolytes that makes the process difficult to be a portable technique.
The need for electrochemical potential to drive deposition reaction makes the deposition technique viable only on conductive metal surfaces and requires a power source to drive the deposition. The process is labor intensive. Liquid electrolyte does not allow repair of more intricate, damaged structures in hard to reach areas.
Traditional electroplating, brush plating or electroless plating have been used to coat metal on various metallic surfaces, but have several drawbacks in terms of portability, ease of application, toxicity and safety of electrolyte solution.
Needs exist for improved deposition of metals on surfaces.